Wait, what?
by KendallsWifey112
Summary: When Kendall finds out his girlfriend of 3 years is pregnant, will he run away or stick around?
1. I'm what!

"Kendall, I'm scared." I said to my boyfriend.

"It's going to be okay." He said I sighed looking around the hospital waiting room.

I have been sick for a while and my boyfriend had to drag me to the hospital.

I'm deathly afraid of them since my brother died.

He kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me.

I was throwing up, having pain in my stomach and really tired and hungry all the time.

"Lindsey Mitchell?" a nurse called at the white set of double doors.

I got up and my boyfriend of 3 years stood up with me and we entered a room labeled Triage.

The lady took my blood pressure, my temperature and my pulse rate.

She then lead us through another pair of double doors and then back into the ER which was dead that day.

I got into my room the lady asked me to put on a gown and then closed the curtain and left.

I did as I was told as Kendall watched.

Kendall and I met when I was a waitress in Illinois and we immediately fell in love and we bought a place and moved in together.

The doctor came in and introduced himself and examined me and left.

I gave a urine sample as I was asked and the nurse came in and took it.

"You okay baby?" Kendall asked me. I nodded and I and he knew I was lying. He got up and ran his fingers through my hair and leaned down and kissed me. The doctor reappeared and looked at me.

"I know exactly what your problem is." He said and I grabbed Kendall's hand.

"You're pregnant." He said the words came out as if he was in slow motion.

Kendall almost fainted but the chair caught him I was in shock.

"H..How far along am I?" I asked.

"Well, a simple blood test can prove that. So we will draw blood and do an ultrasound." He said smiling at me and leaving the room.

Kendall was still in shock. We wanted kids I just didn't think it was going to be this soon. Kendall put his hand to his mouth and rubbed his chin.

"Babe, let's pretend for ten minutes that this is the best thing to happen to us." I said looking at him. 'We're going to have a baby!" he said coming to the bed and hugging and kissing me.

"Wait, are you happy?" I asked with a confused expression on my face. He nodded in agreement.

I smiled, "We're going to have a baby!" I said jumping up and down. He took me into his arms and sat me on his lap and passionately kissed me when ultra sound lady came in.

"Hi, I'm Ella from ultrasound I'm here to take you." She said I nodded and got back on the bed.

"May I come with?" Kendall asked.

She nodded and told him to follow her.

We entered a small room with an ultrasound machine and I started to get nervous.

Kendall stood on the left side of me and the machine stood on the right the lady that pushed me down here sat in the chair at the ultrasound machine and pulled out jell and put it on my stomach, it was warm.

She pulled something off the machine and looked at me, "We are going to check for a heartbeat and then look at the baby." She said smiling at me.

I looked at Kendall he was smiling ear to ear.

She placed the thing on my stomach and moved in around for a bit until we heard a small bump, bump, bump. Kendall started to cry so did I.

Our beautiful mistake, then she moved it again and we heard another, bump, bump, bump and I turned to Kendall and he looked again like he was going to faint again I turned to the lady, "Does that mean…" I asked and she nodded and all she said was "Twins."

Kendall stood up and came and stood next to me and I mouthed, "We're having twins!" he smiled and nodded and kissed me.

I couldn't believe I was pregnant!


	2. Seven Weeks Pregnant

When we entered the room we were originally in, I looked at Kendall he seemed to have a look of worry on his face.

The way I could tell was he was rubbing his lip with his finger and his green eyes where facing the ground.

"You okay baby?" I asked looking at my boyfriend.

"Baby?" I asked again.

His head shot up, "Hu? Oh yah I'll be fine." He said I knew he was lying but I didn't push the subject anymore.

The doctor entered the room.

"Okay, your blood work just came back, you are seven weeks. Do you have a Gynecologist (a baby doctor) you go to regularly?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay, take this to him or her these are your test results to tell them that you are pregnant." As he said that I turned to Kendall his head was in his hands.

I put my head down and listened to the doctor he handed me my results and then a nurse came in with my discharge papers.

We left and walked to the the car in silence when his phone rang, he looked down and picked up.

"Hey mom." He said from behind the wheel of my car.

"Um, we will come over tonight and talk to you." He said he said bye and hung up.

"Should I have my mom meet us at your mom's?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'd be better if we tell them together." He said and the rest of the job was in silence.

"Oh, can we go to the jewelry store?" I asked.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well, I want to do something cute for our moms." I said.

He looked at me and smiled, "Sure baby." He said.

Kendall will be like this my whole pregnancy I just knew it.

We pulled into Zale's and got out of the car.

Kendall grabbed my hand as we walked to the door and my heart dropped like it always did when Kendall held my hand.

He stopped me before we walked to the door, "I DO love you Lindsey Mitchell, you are my everything and I'm so happy about these babies." He said moving his hand to my stomach and touching it.

I leaned in and kissed him.

He pushed my hair behind my ear and slid his tongue into my mouth, I accepted it and we stood there for a minute making out until he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and he winked at me and we walked into the store.

A lady walked up to us, smiling a smile like she didn't seem to want to be there and seeing two 23 year olds walk in was not her idea of making a sale.

"Hello, welcome to Zale's how may I help you today?" she asked her name badge read Karina (shout out to Karinablueeyes ;) )

"Yes, we just found out that we are having twins…" she cut me off, "Well congratulations!" she said smiling.

Kendall raised his hand and shook his head as if saying, don't bring it up.

She stopped and looked back at me, "So what can I help you with?" she asked.

"We want a cute way to tell our moms we are pregnant." I said looking at Kendall he managed a small smile and and she showed us some grandmother charms.

We picked out two, paid and left the store.

I turned to Kendall as we stepped out of the store.

I grabbed his arm, "Kendall, you are you happy or upset about this? You have been back and forth since we found out." I said looking at him.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a kiss. I was still slightly confused, but I loved Kendall he was my one and only.

"I love you baby. Oh, hold on, I left my credit card in the store here are the keys just go wait for me." He said giving me a wink and entering back into the store.

I went and sat in the car, about 15 minutes later Kendall appeared from out of the store.

He opened the driver's side door and entered the car.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"They put the card in the back and I had to show my I.D. to get it." He said.

I shrugged it off and he put the key in the ignition and I took my purse and went in and grabbed my phone, I slid the unlock button and called my mom and told us to meet Kendall and I at his moms house.

She agreed and we headed to Kendall's mom's house.

When we pulled into the drive way my heart started pounding.

Kendall paused for a minute before turning to me, "I want to cook for you tonight." he said smiling.

"Okay." I said with another look of confusion, our idea of a stay at home meal was ordering in, I think we have used our kitchen only a dozen times to cook at home besides small meals every day.

Kendall kissed me and we entered his parents' house.

Our moms sat in the living room talking, when they spotted us they stopped talking and looked at us.

"Okay, we have an announcement, and to do it we got you both gifts." I said setting the two blue boxes in each of the mom's hands.

They slowly opened them and Mrs. Schmidt started screaming when she noticed what it ment and when my mom realized, she screamed also, Kendall's brother Kevin, came running downstairs.

"What? What's going on?" he said.

"We're going to be grandmas!" Mrs. Schmidt yelled in a high pitched voice.

"Wait. Who's pregnant?" he asked looking at his mom and then turning to Kendall and then to me and looking down to my stomach.

"Yes, Kevin, I'm pregnant." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"But, we didn't even tell them the best part baby." Kendall said turning to me.

"Oh yeah." I said turning to our mom's.

"Not only am I pregnant, I'm going to be having twins!" I said and his mom started to shreak again.

All that escaped my mom's mouth was, "T…Twins?" she asked. I nodded.

"How far along are you?" Kevin asked.

"Seven weeks." Kendall said the first works he basically spoke this whole time.

"Oh." Was all Kevin said.

We smiled and Kendall wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

We were all so excited, well… at least I thought so.


	3. Ten Weeks Pregnant

~10 weeks pregnant~

Kendall seemed to be warming up to the idea of me being pregnant.

Kendall never cooked for me; instead he let our moms take us out.

I had been having a hard time with the pregnancy due to the morning sickness, cravings, losing sleep and the gaining of weight.

When I got home from another exhausting day at my office, I worked for a modeling agency.

When I got home at 8 pm Kendall was sitting at our dining room table with food in front of him.

I went up behind him and kissed him. He stood up and put his hand on the plate in front of him and flung it across the kitchen.

I jumped back, "Why the hell are you home so late?" he asked.

"I had to work late. I tried calling you." I said.

"Well, you could've tried a lot harder!" he yelled at me.

I was taken aback, Kendall, NEVER acted like this.

He was usually the calm one.

He stomped out of the kitchen I cleaned up, picking up the spaghetti off the floor and cleaning up the broken plate and washing the dishes from the table I did it in silence.

When Kendall appeared back in the kitchen, I was scared for a few minutes, I leaned against the kitchen sink when he came to me.

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I'm just still adjusting to this." He said taking the ultra sound picture off the fridge from a week ago and smiling at it. He started to cry.

I took him into my arms and cradled him. Lowly whispering in his ear, "Sh… It's okay. We will get through this. I promise."

I kissed his head and he raised his forehead to mine and looking me in my blue eyes and kissing me cradling my head in his hands.

A tear streamed from my eye and Kendall whipped it away.

"Kendall are you happy? With me and these babies?" I asked holding my stomach. He stepped away for a second.

"Why would you even ask that?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air.

My mouth fell open as my ultrasound picture flew out of his hand and into our second basement right below the kitchen.

My hands stayed on my stomach as if I was trying to protect my children.

He lowered his eyebrows and stomped down to the basement and into our spare room and slamming the door behind him.

I jumped as he did so and turned back to the dishes and finished up and headed up to bed.

I heard Kendall strumming on his guitar and I listened as the strumming got closer and closer and closer until I saw the shadow from under our bedroom door.

He was lowly singing.

_Wait, you're just the girl I'm looking for._

_I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi, _

_And see how you're doing. Don't hesitate._

_It seems to me, we're meant to be._

_Well maybe I should leave, I should leave._

_I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing._

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for._

_And you know, and you know. I can't wait any longer._

_And you know, and you know. I can't wait anymore._

_Cause I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter._

_it's yes-no, not maybe._

_Can we get in the same boat together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you_

_Girl, maybe all that I can say, _

_Is I'm infatuated with the way move and how you sway._

_I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance._

_Just half a chance is all I need_

_To see that you and me can leave around away._

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for._

_And you know, and you know, and you know. I'm not movin'._

_And you know, and you know. Got my foot's in the door._

_I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter_

_it's yes-no, not maybe._

_Can we get in the same boat together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

_I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter._

_it's yes-no, not maybe._

_Can we get in the same boat together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

_So let me put it to you this way, sweetheart, _

_you've got me puckerin' my face like a Shock Tart._

_I think it's time we rewind back to the front of the line, _

_Exchange your and, "Well, hello."_

_Give me a sign. If people countin' to ten._

_you'd be locked at 9.99._

_Shine like the weather, we could cruise together._

_Tell me what you want, and I'll be feelin' better._

_I've never seen a girl as pretty as you._

_You demand all attention when you walk in a room._

_See I can't rely, you're before my eyes._

_It started around at six when I'm waiting all this time for you._

_Skip scoop to my lou, my darlin'._

_Saw you lookin' at, and I admit I got a problem._

_I don't wanna come, and everybody gotta find a way to say, "Ooo, baby."_

_Cause I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter._

_it's yes-no, not maybe._

_Can we get in the same boat together._

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

_I'm in love with you baby, _

_So I'll put it in a love letter._

_it's yes-no, not maybe._

_Can we get in the same boat together?_

_I've been goin' crazy when I think about you._

_Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

I opened the door and he set his guitar down and got on one knee.

"I love you baby and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry about earlier and I promise that I'll be better. Knowing I'm going to be a father is a hard this to a just to. I love you, Lindsey Anne Mitchell , will you be my wife?" he asked opening a small ring box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

I didn't know what to say, "Kendall…" I started. He started to close the ring box.

"YES!" I said and he stood up and took me in his arms.

"I love you, always and forever!" he said slowly taking the ring out of the box.

"I'm shaking." He said smiling at me.

He placed the ring on my left ring finger and swooped me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss and he threw the ring box and entered our bedroom and laid me on our bed.

Before I knew it, we were laying naked in our bed.

I was going to be Mrs. Kendall Schmidt.


	4. Thirteen Weeks Pregnant

~13 Weeks Pregnant~

I was at work and I kept staring at my ring, Kendall was in a mood again he was doing so well too…

I sighed and I looked at the clock, 4:30 pm, 15 more minutes and I can get ready to go home.

I pulled up to our house at 5:20 pm and saw three cars in the drive way I parked in the street and walked up to our house.

I heard laughing from inside. I opened the door and 3 really recognizable boys sat at our dining room table. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

Carlos, James and Logan, the former BTR, all were looking at me.

Kendall's head popped up from the beer he had been drinking.

He smiled and got up so did the other boys. Kendall gave me a kiss he reeked of beer.

"Hey baby, how was work?" he asked.

"Um… Fine." I said with a confused look.

He tapped me on the butt, which he never did, and he winked at me.

The boys all had confused looks on their faces also.

James kissed my cheek and hugged me, Carlos kissed my forehead and Logan gave me a bear hug and a kiss on my right cheek.

"Wow, Logan, have you been working out." I asked.

He looked a lot buffer than the skinny little Logan I knew when we were 20.

He lightly nodded and I turned to James, "Where's my nephew, JJ?" I asked. He pointed to our second basement where I heard some type of cartoon playing on the TV.

I walked over and noticed JJ sitting on our wrap around couch.

"JJ!" I yelled down the stairs, the 3 year old popped his head over the couch and a huge smile came over his face and he jumped off the couch and crawled up/ walked up the stairs and wrapped his arms around my legs.

I bent down and picked him up.

I kissed him and carried him into the dining room where he now had his head laying on my shoulder with his thumb in his mouth he was a spitting image of his father.

The brown hair, brown eyes he was tall and he had the smile like his dad.

"Hey, James, how could you create something that cute?" Kendall asked pointing to James Maslow Junior and smiling.

"Well, ah, it helps to have a hot wife." He said smiling and putting his arms behind his head.

Kendall turned to face me, "Speaking of wives, Lindsey?" he said pointing to me and then his lap.

I sat in my partners lap as JJ still slumped in my side finger still in mouth.

James reached over and pulled it out and I laughed as JJ set it right back in his mouth.

James shook, his head, "I proposed to Lindsey 3 weeks ago! And she said yes!" Kendall said pulling my left hand and set it out on the table, the three boys leaned over and looked at the ring.

"Wow, congratulations!" All the boys said.

I turned to Kendall and handed JJ to James and he started to whine, I kissed his head and went upstairs.

I changed and sat on our bed.

I heard a knock at the door and then a low, "Are you okay Lindsey?" It was Carlos.

I didn't answer and I heard my door handle turn and a shadow enter the room.

I wiped a tear from my eye as Carlos turned the lights on and sat next to me on the bed.

He pulled me into a hug and I started to bawl my eyes out into his shoulder.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I don't know what to do about Kendall anymore." I said as Carlos wiped a tear from my eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He has been like this since I found out I was, you know, pregnant." I said touching my stomach.

"Wait, what?" (haha see what I did there…) He said lifting my head up.

"I'm 13 weeks." I said getting up and going in my drawer and pulling out an ultrasound picture.

I showed him.

"Twins?" he asked. I nodded and he took the picture and stared at it.

"Wow, congratulations." He said.

"Thanks." I said smiling then another knock came I snatched the picture out of Carlos' hand set it in the drawer before Kendall let himself in.

I looked at Carlos' gave him a don't say anything look. He gave me a I won't look.

"Carlos can I talk to Lindsey for a minute?" he asked. Carlos nodded and got up and closed the door and Kendall joined me on the bed wrapping his hand around me.

I stood up, "What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the dresser.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"You are so back and forth with this thing that I'm not sure if you even want this." I said raising my voice.

"Babe, I love these babies they are ours. We created these." He said touching my stomach.

"Then stop the fits, the drinking the tantrums EVERYTHING! It's like I got a baby here already. I can't deal with the stress or the temper. I'm carrying these lives our babies' lives." I said.

"Fine, then I'll try." He said moving in close to me. I slipped out on the side of him.

"I can't deal with try. I need can." I said sitting back on our bed.

He sighed, "Okay baby." He said.

"You better try or I promise you, I will leave." I said.

"You wouldn't." he said.

"Oh, I would and I will. These are just as much mine as they are yours." I said. He sighed the nodded; Kendall didn't like it when I threatened to leave.

I knew he loved me, he really did I know this is different for the both of us. Just one this after another, the babies, the engagement, our friends and family, I wanted this but I just couldn't do the stress.


End file.
